Celestial hours
by Death by Oxygen
Summary: When Luna opens her big mouth and says something she'll regret, how will she cope without Celestia?


**Celestial hours.**

_It was a dark night in Canterlot. __**Luna**__ was found with yet __**another **__stallion, and was, once again, being scolded by __**Celestia**__._

"How many times do I have to tell you, **Luna**? You are too young! Stop bringing those stallions to the castle!" _**Celestia **__raged._

"Oh, who do you think you are? Our **mother**?"_**Luna **__retalliated._

"In case you have forgotten, our mother is **DEAD**!" _**Celestia **__roared, barely controlling her rage now._

"You know what, **Celestia**? I think you should **die in your fucking sleep**!" _**Luna **__screamed as she stormed to her bedroom in a huff. __**Celestia**__, although this had been said before, was shocked. __**Luna **__had said that as if she actually meant it!_

"Well, that **certainly **wasn't what I had planned..." _**Celestia **__thought to herself as she gracefully strode into her chambers for the night._

_**Luna **__had trouble sleeping that night, because every now and then she thought she could hear her sister wailing in pain. She wasn't, of course, but __**Luna **__still hated the thought. __**Celestia **__was her only family, ever since their mother had died 9,000 years ago. "I'll apolagize in the morning, I hope..." __**Luna **__muttered to herself. At that, she managed to sleep. In the other room, however..._

_"How could __**Lu-lu **__say that? How could she?" __**Celestia **__muttered to herself between tears. "I must show her that she is wrong, but how?" She thought. She glanced around the room, her eyes eventually falling upon a blue vial. She (telepathically) told the guards her plan, and then drank the clear liquid and went to sleep._

_The next morning, __**Luna **__woke up, her mind filled with hope that she would see her sister. She despirately wanted to apolagise. However, after a quick search of the castle, she was having fellings of dread. __**Celestia **__was nowhere to be seen. All of a suddden, a royal guard whizzed infront of her._

_"Princess __**Luna**__, come quickly! I... it's your sister... she's not breathing!" He gasped._

_This was it. This was her worst nightmare. __**Celestia**__, dead? No, it couldn't be true! It wouldn't have been true! The guard was playing tricks! But __**Luna **__followed the guard anyway._

_Every noble and knight stood in a circle, a large circle, sobbing. __**Luna **__flew above, and her body was drained of all energy. She decended to her sister's side._

_"__**Tia**__? __**Tia**__! Stop it! You're scaring me!" __**Luna **__told the now 'lifeless' body of her sister._

_The white allicorn didn't move. She just lay there, her wing wet with __**Luna**__'s tears._

_The funeral was the next day. Many of Ponyvillians were there as well. They too, like the guards, were in on __**Celestia**__'s secret. In fact, everybody but __**Luna **__knew what had happened! __**Luna **__approached the coffin, pulling a piece of paper from her black coat (yes, she wore a coat) and started reading aloud, much like the few guards who had taken __**Luna**__'s punishment a step further than most._

_"__**Celestia**__, I... I wish I could have been a more loving sister..." __**Luna**__'s voice cracked. "I... I'm so sorry. I should have never told you to die, ever. If you cn hear me, please know that I will always love you. You were my sister. You... you were my hero..."_

_Then, out of nowhere, __**Celestia **__rose from the coffin. __**Luna **__was astonished, shocked and scared._

_"Little sister, I have not been killed yet. I used a simple mind trick to make yoy believe I was dead. Do you really want me to be dead? Do you want to live in sorrow for the rest of your life? I should think not!" __**Celestia **__boomed._

_**Luna **__just stared, gobsmacked. "I... I... how?"_

_"Do you remember the sleep potion on my desk? It slows down your heart rate and breathing to make it seem like you're dead. I simply drank it." __**Celestia**__ answered._

_"I am soo going to __**kill **__you in a minute!" __**Luna **__growled. _


End file.
